Butterfly Blue
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: There is something to be said about bravery and fear. Even if you're afraid you still can be brave. When seven kids go missing, the BAU team hope to find and catch this Unsub and give the kids another chance, another day, and to learn that they can be brave while they are also afraid. Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1

Butterfly Blue

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

A small munching sound bounced across the walls of the messy office. Files upon files were stacked up high and others strewn across the desk. A large orange bag rested on the only clean space on the desk, its contents spilling out as an orange speckled hand reached in for another handful of the snack.

A young blond woman sat behind that desk, one hand full of Cheetos and the other flipping through case files as she examined them carefully. Her eyes continuously flicked to the door that she had purposely shut, so that no one would catch her feeding her addiction.

Of course her team knew about her love for the crunchy snack, but they didn't know exactly how much she loved them.. Except, maybe, the girls.

But the rest didn't need to know.

They didn't need to know that she had stashes all over the place. The kitchen, her car, the jet, her office, and a whole shelf at her house, and she knew it was terrible, but she also didn't care. It was her comfort food, her only consistent craving. Her Fiancé Will always makes a point to remind her that one day everything inside of her was going to turn orange, her blood, her organs, and her heart.

But every time he told her that, she'd simply reply,

"Then I'd die an extremely happy woman."

But of course she had already asked Spence the probability of that actually happening after the dream she had where she had turned completely orange and smelling like cheese. Because she really would rather that it never happens.

And of course Reid told her that it never would, before he went on to tell her the health ramifications of eating so much of one thing.

But she just walked away with a small thank you before he could finish.

JJ sighed happily at the memory before she returned her gaze to the case in front of her. It was probably going to be the one they were to take next. Three women brutally murdered and dumped in Seattle Washington.

Just as JJ was about to gather the team, Strauss stormed into her office. Her short hair untidy and her eyes wild with urgency as she caught the Media Liaisons eye and JJ stood up quickly.

"Agent Jareau, I need you to gather the team now, we just got a call about a case that needs our immediate service."

"What about-," JJ started looking down at the file in front of her.

"Send it to Agent Swan's unit; they just got back from Oklahoma."

JJ nodded, "What's the case Ma'am?"

"Seven children have gone missing in Oregon within the last two weeks. Two of the seven were found dead this morning after having been strangled to death. Here are the files," Strauss told her, handing her the large stack, "Gather the team, you leave immediately."

Strauss eyes glanced towards the large, almost empty bag of Cheetos with a curious look before she stomped out, before shouting a demand at the frozen, slightly embarrassed JJ, "Now, Agent Jareau."

JJ quickly stuffed the bag into her bottom drawer before she followed the steaming Section Chief out of her office. Files in hand, JJ rushed off to Hotch's office to inform him of the news.

Two seconds later he stepped out and looked towards the rest of the team, "We have a case, Wheels up in twenty minutes."

On the plane the agents gathered as JJ handed out the files, "Seven kids went missing within the last two weeks. All from different towns, but all in the same fifty mile radius and they were each abducted at different times, ranging from the middle of the day to sometime during the night. Two of the missing kids were found dumped on the side of the road, together earlier this morning."

"How were they killed?" Emily asked.

"They were strangled to death."

"And they're just calling us now?"

"The local police from each town didn't believe any were connected," JJ answered.

"Each of the kids is different, short, tall, brown hair and blond," Reid surmised, "Different body types, different likes and dislikes."

"Why take this many kids? And why so close to each other?" Derek questioned, as he made eye contact with his whole team.

"We can rule out organ harvesting due to the last victims still have theirs. We could be looking at child trafficking," Reid continued, "But they don't usually abduct so many at the same time. Actually statistics show that -."

JJ closed her eyes, while Emily shook her head as Morgan stopped Reid and Hotch continued,

"Either way we have five missing kids and we're running out of time, when we get there Morgan and Rossi go to the Coroner's office, Reid work the Geographical profile, Emily and I will visit the dumpsite, and JJ I want you to set up at the office as well as control the media. Inform them that we have a child abductor on the loose and for parents to be extra observant with their children. We'll set up a conference for later," Hotch finished as he dialed a number and Garcia showed up on their screens, "Garcia I want you to start running a list for all known sex offenders in the area and send it to the station. Also look for any recent child trafficking activity in the state."

"Yes Sir," Garcia told him, "All knowing technical goddess out."

In a house, smack dab in the middle of the abduction zones, five children sat huddled in a corner. Some were crying, some were silent, each were scared. One man sat in another room, watching TV a bright smile plastered on his face, but it fell as a loud sob rang through the house.

"Be quiet!" He screamed, but then his voice turned into a dark whisper, "You aren't ever going to see Mommy and Daddy again."

Then he laughed.

Because he only had to deal with these brats for just a few short days and then he would be rich.

* * *

So what do you think? I know that's not the best chapter. But it is just the start. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, comments, or criticisms.

Thanks!

-HCB


	2. Chapter 2

Butterfly Blue

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Little Ronald Davidson was eyeing the clock excitedly. School would be out in exactly five minutes. At least he was pretty sure he was reading the clock correctly. Either way, school would be out soon and then he'd rush home because Mom had promised him ice cream. And mom's always keep their promises.

Plus, Kindergarten was boring.

Continuing to stare at the clock, the almost six year old boy huffed in disappointed to see that the big hand wasn't moving any faster.

"Ronnie," His teacher, pointed him out, "Is there something you would like to share."

Ronnie shook his head vigorously as he tried to make himself smaller, he had just interrupted story time and that was a big 'no, no.' But he didn't care, he never liked story time. It seemed to take forever but finally his teacher continued the story… something about a turtle and a race. But Ronnie had stopped listening after the first page.

He hoped his older brother was just as excited to get home as he was. Ronnie hated that his older, "more responsible" brother had to take him home. Besides Ronnie knew the way home, and he could get there by himself, but when he mentioned that to his mom she just shook her head.

Finally the story ended and the bell rang and Ronnie was the first out the door and down street to the designated curb where he was to wait for his third grade sibling. He stood impatiently stomping his foot as he eagerly scanned the crowd of exiting students.

The thought of mint chip ice cream caused his mouth to water.

"Whatever," Ronnie shrugged, "I'm not waiting."

And with that, he took off towards home,

But he would never make it there.

"My son is missing!" Ms. Alison Davidson screamed as she tumbled into the police station. Once her oldest, Jeremy returned home crying without his younger brother. It had taken her two minutes to grab him, her keys, her purse and drive to the station, "He didn't come home from school."

The whole room froze as they all stared at the distraught mother and her terrified boy. It seemed as though no one could move, a young blond woman was the first to approach the mother.

"Hi, I'm with the FBI, can you come with me please," JJ led her to the room where the rest of the team was watching silently, "Can I get you some water?"

Mrs. Davidson nodded and watched as the blond then turned to her son, "what about you Little Man? Would you like a snack?"The silent boy also nodded as he wiped his tears away with his sleeve. He watched as the nice lady left and another, more serious man took her place.

"My name is Agent Hotchner, can you tell me what happened?"

"My son, Ronnie… Ronald, he didn't come home from school today," Alison whispered as she tried to control her breathing, "And I've heard about all of the other missing kids. I was supposed to take them for ice cream."

"Let me guess, it was incentive to get him to go to school?"

"Yeah," The mother smiled, "He told me that if he had to sit through one more story he'd die of boredom."

"I was supposed to walk him home, but when I got outside he wasn't there. I looked everywhere, but he was gone," Jeremy interrupted, as he turned to look at Hotch, "It's my fault. I was late because I wanted to talk to my friends."

Hotch opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when JJ returned with the drinks and a bag of chips, "Ma'am I'd like you to stay with Agent Jareau and when you're ready she'll drive you and your son home."

"Find my son," Ms. Davidson pleaded, "They're all I have."

"I promise, we will do our best. JJ?" Hotch waited for his agent's nod, before he turned and walked back towards the team.

JJ gave a small smile before she handed over the snacks, "Ms. Davidson, do you have a recent photo of your son that could help us know who we're looking for?"

The mother snatched her purse and began fumbling through it, before slowly pulled out a photo, "I took that on Christmas this year, he was so excited because I had just bought him a-."

"What is it?" JJ asked as the mother brought a shaking hand to cover her open mouth.

"I bought him an emergency phone, one that can just call me, 911, and his grandmother."

"Can you call it?"

The mother nodded excitedly as she pulled out her phone, relief washing over her stressed features, "Wait, Mrs. Davidson stop."

"No! I can call my son. I can find out where he is!"

"You might also kill him," JJ harshly told her, "If that phone rings and the Unsub still has him near. He might get rid of your son. Your son is smart right?"

The mother nodded angrily.

"Then he is our best chance at getting him and the other kids back. So I need you to trust me."

"Okay. Okay," Alison relented as she squeezed her oldest son's hand and prayed.

Not too far away, Ronnie Davidson lay unconscious on the carpeted floor. His emergency phone tucked securely inside his hidden jacket pocket. Five other kids surrounded him as they waited for the new arrival to wake up and join them in their nightmare.

* * *

Okay! So I know my chapters aren't working out so well together and are probably confusing. But I hope, that with the next one it will all come to make more sense. I guess you could say that I'm struggling here. Anyway, please don't hesitate to tell me your questions or criticisms and please let me know if you have any suggestions or comments.

Thanks!

-HCB


	3. Chapter 3

Butterfly Blue

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

"So, what do we have?" JJ asked as she entered their borrowed command center with a huff, her tired tone bounced across the pale walls while she collapsed into an empty chair. She had spent the last five hours with their latest victim's mother and older brother, comforting them as they sat by a phone jumping every time it rang. There had been several phone calls but none of them from Little Ronnie Davidson, the little boy taken just hours before.

"We've narrowed down the geographical profile to this sixty mile radius as his comfort zone and this twenty mile radius being where he has likely taken the children," Reid told her brushing his marker across the red and purple circles and dots covering the map.

"He takes them all in public places, but isn't seen. He's organized and he's patient. He knows what he is after," Emily offered, casting a solemn look at the photos of the young faces that covered the board in front of her, "But why kill the last two? And then take one more?"

"He dumped Thomas and Riley together, each bound loosely by their hands and feet with rope," Rossi continued, his gaze flashed towards the crime scene photos of the two young children, "They must have caused too much trouble. Cried a lot, screamed, attempted to escape…"

"The number seven could also be of significance, if he is trying to sell them then that could be the amount that he promised his buyer?" Reid threw out as other meanings for the numbers seven ran through his mind.

"If that's true, then he still needs one more kid," Morgan pointed out.

"What about the emergency phone, are we certain we can't call it?" JJ asked though she already knew the answer.

But they were running out of time.

Those kids were running out of time.

And that was something neither side could afford to lose.

"Alright, Emily and JJ I want you to stay here. I already have Garcia monitoring all 911 calls, so if Ronnie does call she'll direct it to you. Taking Ronnie told us that he is desperate and will make a mistake. If he needs seven children he'll find away to get another one. So the rest of us are going to split up and go door to door covering the area where he might have been taken and see if anyone saw anything," Hotch ordered as the men of the group exited the station.

Each of them hoping that maybe, maybe this time no more lives would be lost. That maybe, this case would end up differently and that those kids would get another day and that they wouldn't be too late.

_Please let us save these kids, _Hotch pleaded as he stepped out into the Oregon air.

Two hours later the two women of the BAU still sat in a heavy silence as they sat around the phone. Emily's chin rested in her hands as her elbows leaned against the table, her eyes were closed as her dark hair fell messily just below her shoulder. Her blond colleague and best friend sat one chair away, her head resting against the back of the chair, with one foot propped up on the table and her arms folded tightly around her body.

"_Hello! My pretties,"_ A shrill, optimistic voice emanated through the open laptop that had suddenly flashed to life. Emily jumped at the unexpected sound that had completely shattered the silence that they had grown accustomed to before she chuckled at the slight glare that JJ was giving the computer that held the talking image of their technical analyst friend.

"_Where are my Crime Fighting ladies?" _Garcia asked as neither JJ or Emily was within the limited view that the computer camera provided. Emily rolled her chair in front of the computer.

"Hey Garcia," Emily gave a small yawn.

"_Oh my, My raven-haired beauty have you been sleeping? Oh! Jayje you too. I expected better of you both," _Garcia shook her head at the two rather tired agents.

"We weren't sleeping, we were resting. Big difference," Emily defended as she quickly brushed a hand through her tangle hair. Garcia raised her eyebrows before he glance flicked over at the yawning blonde agent that had yet to say a word.

"_Well my Sleeping Lovelies, I just thought I would give you an update, so far I have checked and double checked, but I cannot find anyone that fits your description on any database or on any record or complaint. I'll keep searching, but I'm going to need you to narrow it down for me. Or give me a name. Because either my completely magical and ever needed skills are slacking or this guy is a completely invisible hermit that never comes out in the light of day and it is the latter, so get your tiny butts working," _Garcia laughed jokingly, but with a serious tone.

"Could he have worked with kids before, but got fired. He could blame them for his loss of job and income?" Emily wondered out loud, "Garcia can you look for anyone who has recently lost a job involving children? See if that narrows our search a bit."

"_Will do, be back in a flash,"_ And with that, the computer flashed off.

And their complete silence resumed as if it had never left, thick and heavy and sucking away all of the air.

Ronnie Davidson sat shivering in the corner of the large room. His tears had now dried on his cheek and his voice hoarse from screaming for his mother. The bad man that had taken him had come in and slapped him hard across the face and Ronnie hadn't spoken since.

"Hey Kid, What's your name?" Seven year old Tanner Jenning scooted next to the younger boy. He was the first to be taken. He was also the oldest, "How old are you?"

Ronnie didn't answer.

"Is he okay?" A sweet voice asked as she waved her hand in front of the shocked newcomer's face. Her own cheeks stained with long dried tears. She was six.

"I hope so. Try to get some sleep Karen."

"I miss my Mommy," Karen whispered. She and the rest had learned how to be quiet.

"I know. Me too. We'll be okay… I remember my Mom telling me that if I was ever in trouble that I shouldn't worry. That she would find me and she'd never stop until I was safe. And that a mother's power was the strongest power in the whole entire world!" Tanner raised his arms up.

"The whole world?" Karen added with an awe her dark bangs fell long against her forehead.

"The whole world. And guess what?"

"What?"

"Since all of our Moms are looking for us, that is six moms with the power of six whole worlds coming for us. And I don't think anything can stop that. Do you?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Good. Try to sleep. I bet they'll be here in the morning." Karen crawled next to Tanner and cuddled into his side. Tanner gave her a small smile as he whispered,

"Mom, please find me."

Ronnie Davidson listened to the older boy's quiet words and another tear fell down his cheek. Closing his eyes he thought of his mother and brother. Shivering again he shoved his hand into his pocket, feeling an unknown object held within. And deep inside he knew it was important. Stifling a yawn he shrugged and forgot about it before he too whispered,

"Mom, please find me. I'm scared."

Then Ronnie fell among five others dreaming of a different tomorrow.

Perhaps one filled with ice cream.

* * *

So how was it? Thank you all for the reviews and for reading! Please let me know of your questions and suggestions and criticisms.

Thanks!

-HCB


	4. Chapter 4

Butterfly Blue

A Criminal Minds Story

Ronnie Davidson's eyes opened with a flash as he immediately began digging into his pockets. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about it. This whole time he had a way out, and he had forgotten about it. As his frantic hand closed around the tough object, he nearly gasped with relief, but held it in as he feared that he would awake the other sleeping children around him. Or, the bad man that resided behind the large door.

The small boy winced as a sharp sting rushed through his cheeks, emanating from the bruising wound on his cheek from where he had been hit. But he shook it off, because the pain didn't matter. It didn't matter because as he looked at the phone with a brilliant smile on his face he knew that he could save himself. Gazing around at the others around him, he smiled again, he could save them all.

Wasting no more time, Ronald dialed the three numbers that would get him and them out of there. Shaking with urgency he placed the device to his ear and bit his tongue.

"_911, what's your emergency?" _A kind old voice floated through the speaker.

"Hello. My name is Ronnie Davidson. Well Ronald Davidson… and I'm in trouble."

"_Did you say Ronnie Davidson? Are you all by yourself? How old are you?" _

"I'm almost six. And there are five other kids here too, and a bad man, but he's not here right now," Ronnie rambled desperately as he gripped the phone even tighter.

"_Okay Ronnie. My name is Donald, but I go by Donnie. Kind of like you," _The man stated cheerfully_, "I'm going to put some officers on the phone, who are going to talk to you okay?"_

"Okay," Ronald whispered gently, his whole body starting to shake. As he waited for a voice to return. He hoped they'd hurry.

"_Ronnie, are you there?" _A different, female voice flooded his hearing.

"Yes. Yes. Are you going to help me?" Ronnie's eyes frantically flicked to the door. He felt as if the man could burst through any second.

"_We are. My name is Emily. I'm with the FBI."_

Ronnie didn't know this lady, but her voice was gentle and kind and he knew he could trust her. So Ronnie answered as many of her questions as he could. He told her about the other children, about the man, and about the room they were in. He told her he was taken just two doors away from his home by a man in a big truck who came up from behind. And after all of that, the lady, Emily told him,

"_You're a very brave kid Ronnie."_

And then he started to cry. He was so, so scared. Not brave. He missed his mother and his brother. He missed Kindergarten and heck, even story time. He missed it all. How was that brave?

"But, but I'm scared," Ronnie stuttered as he wiped his eyes, "and I want to go home."

"_And that is what makes you brave," _Emily answered.

"How?"

But he wouldn't get the answer as the door started to screech open, "He's coming!"

"_Okay Ronnie, hide the phone, but don't hang up," _Emily instructed him and Ronnie stuffed the phone back into his inside pockets. Just as the large man in the big boots entered the room.

"Wake up, you brats. Here's breakfast," The man grumbled as he sent a forceful kick to the small boy nearest to him. Before dropping the tray filled with burnt toast and dry cereal to the ground with a loud clatter. That sent the snoring kids into an upright position.

The man grumbled again, "I hope you rested well, because today is your last day here. For in the morning, you'll be gone and me."

His horrific laugh sent chills down their backs as he continued, "Well I'll be enjoying the sunshine without a single care in the world."

And with that, he stomped out the door. Each of the kids cautiously crawled over to the spilled food and began munching slowly. Ronnie's stomach growled loudly, but he didn't move from his spot.

He just waited.

Waited until he thought he was safe.

Meanwhile back at the command center Emily and JJ sat with worried expressions as they shared a mutual look of despair. They only had a day to find these kids. Because if they didn't, it was likely that they wouldn't find them.

They'd be sentenced to a life of abuse and trafficking and the team couldn't let that happen.

"I'll call Hotch," JJ told Emily as she pulled out her phone. It was nearly three in the morning when Ronnie had called, and it was close to seven now. Emily watched as the blond left the room before she buried her head into her hands. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to compose herself.

"_Miss Emily?" _Ronnie's voice returned and Emily immediately scooted forward, "_Will you tell my Mom that I'm sorry."_

"You don't need to be sorry," Emily smiled, a lump was growing rapidly in her throat.

"_Tell her that next time I'll wait. I'll wait like I was supposed to. And tell her that I love her. And tell Jeremy that he's not the worst brother ever, I never meant that."_

Emily could practically hear his tears. She suddenly couldn't breathe and the lump that had been forming completely filled her throat.

"_Miss Emily? Are you still there?" _

Emily sucked in some air, "Yeah. I'm still here. I'll tell them."

"_Will you stay on the phone with me? Please."_

"_Yeah please, Miss Emily," _A chorus of young voiced sung from the phone.

"I will."

A sniffle from behind her caused Emily to turn around rapidly to see her best friend wiping a fallen tear from her cheek. Emily didn't know how long JJ had been there, but that was okay. They shared a comforting silence before JJ whispered, "The team is on their way. There will be a press conference in just a few hours."

"We only have a day, Jayje," Emily choked, "They only have a day."

"I know."

"_Hey Miss Emily, I'm Tanner and we've all been talking and have come to an agreement," _A young voice filled with strong leadership interrupted the two women.

"And what would that be?" Emily asked matching the boy's enthusiastic tone.

"_When you save us. We would really like some ice cream."_

"_And a lot of it," _A young girl's voice squealed.

"Hmm, I don't know," Emily grinned, "That's a tall order."

"_Pleeeaasssseeee!" _Each of the six pleaded in a slightly hushed tone.

"_Please Miss Emily," _Ronnie's voice stood out.

"Okay, it's a deal."

The kids cheered loudly before they immediately quieted down. JJ smiled hugely, already adding ice cream to her mentally crafted to do list. And Emily laughed happily before she turned to the blond a solemn urgent look bursting through her features.

She couldn't fail those kids.

Because those brave little souls, deserved another day.

They deserved ice cream.

And lots of it

Sorry that took so long to post. I guess I was going to through the ever present writer's block. Let me know what you think? And if you have any questions, comments, or criticisms. Thanks for everything. You Rock!

Thanks!

-HCB


End file.
